Devilishly Beguiling
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: "Astra knew she should not be doing this. It was not safe... nor smart. But she couldn't help herself. Every since she first met Alexandra, she'd been captivated."


Soooooo! NO idea where this came from... I was not gonna write one for today, but my brother said the word 'demon' and bam... this is the result. Something completely different from what I've written before haha

Anyways, hope you liked it =)

xxx

Astra knew she should not be doing this. It was not safe... nor smart. But she couldn't help herself. Every since she first met Alexandra, she'd been captivated. The dark aura around her, a clear sign that she was _not_ a good person, did nothing to stop Astra from wanting to get to know the other woman, a demon, better. Something about the creature's eyes had drawn Astra in. And here she was, months later, and about to meet up with her again.

She should have told someone. Anyone. Kara still thought demons could be reasoned with, and she knew Alexandra personally. Had spared her life and been spared in return in another battle. If Astra was wrong, however, she didn't want to put her niece in danger. Lucy was torn between complete mistrust and wanting to appease Kara, her wife, and making an effort not to turn every confrontation in a bloodbath. But Lucy would probably tell Kara. J'onn was complete distrustful of demons and would put Alex behind a cage at the very least, so no.

"Your race is really stupid, angel." A voice said, lips pressed against her ear from behind and a knife on her throat.

Nice going General, walking towards danger lost in thought. It was a wonder she was still alive.

"You'll not kill me." Astra said, but didn't move. A low chuckled sounded behind her.

"Oh? What makes you think that, _General_?" Alex asked. The way she said Astra's title always seemed like an insult for some reason.

"For the same reason you didn't kill me the many times we met before." Astra answered, still not moving.

"That could change very quickly." Was all that was said, knife pressing tighter against her throat.

"You spared Kara."

"She spared me first."

It was like a dance for them now, to go through this. Astra would list a few reasons why Alex would not kill her, and after a while, the demon would seem convinced.

"But you were not obligated to return the _favour_." She said, stressing the last word. This would normally get the knife off her neck and gain her a 'good point'.

Not this time though.

Astra frowned.

"I was curious to see what it'd bring." Alex said.

Astra paused. Unsure of what to say next.

"You were brave... for all you knew, she'd kill you when relaxed." Astra tried. The creature laughed.

"Brave?!" She asked.

"Yes... You are a brave one... you continue to meet me here... knowing full well that I might bring an army with me next time." Astra said, sweat starting to drip from her neck.

The knife loosed a little.

"And you keep coming, knowing full well that I might have arranged a trap for you." Alex said, lips pressing dangerously closer. "What does that make you? Brave as well?"

"Some would call me a fool." Astra answered.

The knife was put away.

"You are not a fool..." Alex said, and Astra allowed herself to relax.

"If I'm not a fool...and you're not brave. What does that make us?" Astra asked, turning to face the creature, to the woman who had captured her interest and her heart.

"Nothing." Came the quick reply, but Astra met Alex's eyes, not accepting that answer. "...it makes us two... people..." Came a hesitant answer a long while later, a frown on the demon's beautiful face.

"Yes?" Astra prompted her, dragging her feet slightly forward, so their chests were almost touching. She could feel the dark woman's aura mixing with her lighter one. Alex's eyes drifted to her lips before looking back to her eyes.

"That... fell..." Alex said slowly, and Astra started to close her eyes, turning her head slightly.

"Yes?" She mouthed.

"...in love?" The whisper that came from Alex's mouth was a question. One that Astra knew she needed to answer.

"Yes." She said simply, before closing the distance between them.

She'd deal with the consequences later. Right here, right now, Alex was not a demon. Was not an evil being that she had to kill. Right now she was the person Astra had fallen in love with. And she was loved back. Kara was right. Any creature capable of loving cannot be completely evil. Astra would fight harder alongside her niece. She'd make others see. She'd make everyone see. Including others like Alexandra. She was not going to let go of this.


End file.
